


Here I am king

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Kinda sad?, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Quarantink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Deniss keeps waking up in the middle of the night with a problem.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs
Series: Quarantink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Here I am king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePeachBlossomFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachBlossomFan/gifts).



> Prompt: wall.
> 
> So, a certain someone challenged me to write smut for this prompt, so I did. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title taken from My Little Universe - Depeche Mode.

A sudden intake of breath.

His eyes flashing open.

Deniss breathes deeply, slowly gaining awareness of his body. It takes a few seconds, and then he knows. He feels it. Like every other night. The tightness low in his belly, the blood pumping through his veins, and that: the almost painful stiffness of his cock, pressed tightly between the mattress and his body. He sighs, and turns on his back, closing his eyes again and feeling himself with his hands, stroking slowly, just like he knows Stephane would do. He would caress him softly, with delicate fingers, and the moment his lips would touch Deniss's cock would be full of sensuality, just like Steph always is. He can imagine his hot tongue lapping around his head, gently, like everything he does. And he would look up, let their eyes lock, silently communicating, because that's how-  
Deniss comes with a broken cry, wet hotness dripping around his fingers and warm tears sliding down his cheeks. Yes, tears. Tears because he knows he can only dream about this, knows he will never have it. Because there is one big wall between them and he will never be able to get past it.


End file.
